Take care of my wounds
by Fipa-chan
Summary: Naruto voltou de uma missão e vejamos o que acontece. Ignorem o summary horroroso -.-


Naruto entrou em casa tentando fazer o minimo de silêncio possivel, não querendo acordar a namorada que decerto já estava a dormir há horas. Deixou os sapatos na entrada, arrastando os pés até ao móvel junto da entrada da cozinha, largando lá em cima o cinto com a bolsa de _shurikens_ e a bolsa de _kunais_. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos suados suspirando pesadamente caminhando para a casa de banho. Precisava urgentemente de um banho bem relaxante. Tinha de afastar o cheiro de suor e sangue do seu corpo antes de puder deitar-se na cama com a namorada. E ainda havia a questão das feridas espalhadas pelo seu corpo que ardiam ao contacto com o suor e o tecido das roupas. Entrou na casa de banho e abriu a torneira da banheira, colocando a tampa no ralo quando a água fria foi substituida por água quente.

Encarou o espelho, desviando o olhar rapidamente ao encarar as olheiras por baixo dos seus olhos, os cortes nos seus lábios e os arranhões espalhados pelas bochechas. Tirou a bandana da testa atirando-a para cima do lavatório e de seguida passou a despir-se.

Entrou dentro da banheira calmamente, prendendo o lábio inferior entre os dentes quando a ferida que lhe atravessava o abdómen entrou em contacto com a água. Levou alguns minutos até que o seu corpo relaxasse o suficiente e a ferida cessasse o ardor. Recostou-se na banheira e fechou os olhos, passando as mãos molhadas pelos cabelos.

Alguns minutos depois de estar com os olhos fechados sentiu uma mão delicada tocar-lhe nos cabelos. Abriu os olhos institivamente, a sua parte _shinobi_ pensando que podia ser um inimigo, mas os seus olhos suavizaram-se rapidamente ao encarar o sorriso doce da namorada. Hinata tinha o cabelo preso num coque frouxo e a usar uma das camisolas do namorado, sempre dizia que era uma maneira de ter o cheiro dele por perto quando ele estava fora em missão. Tentou vocalizar o quanto tinha sentido a falta dela e que iria apenas demorar mais um pouco até se meter na cama com ela e dormir, mas a jovem travou-o colocando um dedo sobre os lábios feridos do loiro. A jovem de seguida traçou os arranhões presentes nas bochechas do namorado, intensificando o sorriso doce quando o namorado cobriu a sua mão com a dele.

Ajudou o namorado a sair da banheira, desviando o olhar da parte íntima do loiro. Não importava há quanto tempo estivessem juntos ela iria sempre corar ao deparar-se com o corpo nu do namorado e iria sempre gaguejar quando falava com ele. Pegou em duas toalhas, entregando uma ao namorado para ele a enrolar à cintura, e ela própria usou a outra para secar os cabelos do loiro. Quando os cabelos já estavam secos Hinata largou a toalha em cima do lavatório e afastou-se para puder chegar à caixa de primeiros socorros, posicionada em cima da prateleira por cima da sanita.

Tratou das feridas do rosto de Naruto, tendo o cuidado de beijar carinhosamente cada arranhão e ferida, depositando um mais demorado nos lábios feridos. O coração da jovem apertou-se intensivamente quando viu o olhar sofrido no rosto do loiro quando ela começou a desinfectar a ferida que lhe atravessava o abdómen. Enfaixou-lhe o tronco com todo o cuidado do mundo e de seguida, depois de lhe beijar a testa, abandonou a casa de banho para que o loiro se pudesse vestir.

Alguns breves minutos depois, Naruto abandonou a casa de banho e juntou-se à namorada na cama. Quando sentiu o colchão baixar com o peso do corpo do loiro Hinata virou-se para o puder encarar. O rosto cansado de Naruto fez o coração dela apertar-se novamente, odiava ver aquela expressão no rosto do amado. Esticou o braço tocando-lhe os cabelos levemente e quando o loiro abriu a boca para falar ela interrompeu-o dizendo:

- A-Am-Amanhã f-falamos. T-Tens d-de de-descansar.

Abraçou o namorado, escondendo o rosto dele no seu pescoço esguio e fazendo-lhe festas nos cabelos, ajudando-o a adormecer. Não levou muito tempo até que ela própria adormecesse.

Quando se apercebeu que a namorada já tinha adormecido, o loiro abriu os olhos e murmurou suavemente:

- Só queria dizer…que tive saudades tuas Hinata-chan…

-/-

_Resolvi tentar algo diferente. Espero que gostem e que deixem reviews._

_Agora uma coisa importante. Quero pedir a todas as pessoas que acompanham a fic "Ordinary High School? AH! You wish!" as mais sinceras desculpas pelo atraso do próximo capítulo. Como vocês sabem a fic é uma parceria e os fusos horários não coincidem. Além de que eu e a minha parceira temos vidas né? Não deixem de acompanhar de qualquer maneira onegai!_


End file.
